


Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue, I Love You And Your Stupid Bugs Too

by Puggy_Robin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Blood Kink, Claiming Bites, Emotional Hurt, Inner Wolf, Love Bugs, M/M, Minor Violence, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puggy_Robin/pseuds/Puggy_Robin
Summary: Kiba's inner wolf is going crazy and it's all Shino's fault.He smells delicious and his bugs are too damn loud that he can't hear himself think.And when he can't think, well... he shouldn't be held responsible for his actions.Damn love bugs!
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba
Kudos: 19





	Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue, I Love You And Your Stupid Bugs Too

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, so... triggers? It gets a little rough and for a minute there it seems like it's going in a bad direction. But I can assure you, they both like and want this.

It was getting worse.

That smell.

It was becoming to much.

It affected him.

Affected him in ways he couldn’t control. 

He was a wolf ninja. 

His senses were highly developed. 

He could lose his temper as easily as people misplaced their keys. 

When he was hungry, he was ravenous. 

But worst of all, when he was turned on… he was insatiable.

And that’s what that smell did to him. It made him angry, it made him hungry and more importantly… it made him horny.

There was something about it that got right up his nose and drove his mind to the brink of insanity. He wanted to devour that smell, or at least the cause of it, but he couldn’t. 

Because that smell came from no one else but Shino.

Shino was his friend and his team mate, he couldn’t just pounce on him, ravage him, make him his, make him cry out in… No he just couldn’t.

Still, the smell was intoxicating and it wasn’t just the smell. 

Kiba’s whole being was tuned into Shino radio. He just couldn’t stop noticing him. 

The smooth way he moved, the way his strange fluffy hair had become more shiny lately, or the fact that it felt super soft, he couldn’t even stop himself from listening to the hum of his beetles. 

The noise went in his ears and right down his spine. They made him twitchy, which didn’t help his situation at all.

He just wanted things to be the way it used to, where he could just sit still and not want to jump his best friend.

Like for instance, at this very moment when he’s sat right there, talking to him, but is he taking any notice of what he’s saying? No, because all he’s thinking about is how delicious he smells and how much he wants to jump his bones.

***

Kiba sighs mentally. _This is killing me._

“Hey, are you even listening to me?” 

Kiba is ripped from his thoughts as Shino’s pale eyes stare at him from over his sunglasses. He looks irritated. 

“Absolutely!” He lies with a fake grin.

“Oh really. Then what was I just saying?” he asked, the exhaustion clear in his voice.

“Err…” Kiba winces at his stupidity, he should have known that question was coming next.

Shino sighs audibly, his head dropping in defeat.

“Seriously Kiba, what’s gotten into you lately?” he says, scratching his furrowed brow. “You barely pay attention to sensei, you can hardly sit still for more than five minutes and now you’re totally blanking on me. So tell me. What’s wrong?” he finished, starring him down through his dark lenses. 

Kiba much preferred the pale irises to his sunglasses, but Shino had a complex or something and would never show anyone but him and Hinata.

“I-it’s nothing, really its not.” he scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

“It’s not nothing Kiba. I know you, and you’re not acting like you.” he could hear the worry in Shino’s voice, but what was he supposed to say? The truth? Yeah, like that would go down well. _I wish he’d go down well. GAH! SHUT UP KIBA!_

“I’m your friend Kiba, you can tell me anything.” he continued, not noticing Kiba’s creeping blush.

“I know you are. And I promise, I’d tell yah if anything was wrong, but…” Shino cut him off.

“Well obviously that’s a lie, or you’d tell me what’s going on now.” he scolded, folding his arms in disapproval. 

Kiba hated it when he did that. It made him feel like a child and right now it made him really pissed off.

“Yeah well, maybe what’s going on is really personal and none of your business!” he yelled.

“What? Like I’ve never told you anything personal!” he shouted back, becoming really annoyed.

“Ha! Like the secret of your eyes is really personal.” he scoffed spitefully.

“IT’S PERSONAL TO ME!” he screamed, causing the people around them to take notice.

Kiba’s gut dropped. He hadn’t meant to say that, he knew it was a big deal to Shino, that he was uncomfortable with the way he looked, even if Kiba himself thought it stupid because those eyes were gorgeous. _Like, really mind blowing._

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t…” he started to apologise.

“Whatever, I’m going home.” he growled. Kiba had really hurt him this time. He knew how he felt about his eyes, how much he hated them and how hard it was to let him see them. He shoved himself up from his place on the ground and started to walk away.

Kiba shot up and started after him. He couldn’t let his friend walk away angry at him like that.

“Wait Shino!” he shouted, reaching out for his arm, but his aim was a little off and he ended up grabbing his hand. Yet, before he realized it was a hand he’d snatched, all he could think was… _Bugs?_

He could feel them moving, vibrating under his touch, sending little waves of pleasure through him, it was…

“What?!” Shino hissed back at him, shooting him an nasty glare.

Kiba looked up from there clasped hands and into Shino’s angry face, then back down to their hands and the insects dancing beneath his pale skin. 

He wondered if other parts of Shino vibrated too? _DON’T THINK THAT!_

“Gahh!” he shouted, pulling back and letting go of Shino’s soft hand. 

“Seriously Kiba what’s wrong with you?!” he shouted.

“I DON’T KNOW!” he yelled back, frustrated with everything. “God damn bugs!” he groaned, ruffling his hair subconsciously, not realising he was talking out loud.

“What?” Shino deadpanned.

“Huh?” he huffed, confused. 

Shino growled at the back of his throat. He sounded like some wild animal ready to attack and it flipped all of Kiba’s instincts to active.

“So, not only am I unimportant to you, but so are my insects?” he fumed, advancing on him, unaware of Kiba’s deteriorating state of mind. 

“NO! I never said that.” he whined as Shino got closer. His bugs buzzing frantically and his strange seductive smell suddenly becoming overwhelming.

“Oh really? Because what I heard you say, was that my problems aren’t as important as yours and…” he came face to face with Kiba, snarling even more.

“Get back…” he whined pitifully.

“Huh? What, you can’t handle the truth? You don’t like being told how selfish you are?” he poked him in the chest, provoking him.

“I said get back.” he growled lowly.

“Or what?” he poked him in the chest again, still not noticing Kiba’s unease through his own anger.

“I said get back, NOW!” Kiba pushed him back, hard, and suddenly Shino was lying on his back with Kiba pinning him to the ground. 

He looked down at Shino, the shock on his face, in his eyes. _His eyes? Where are his glasses?_

He continued to stare down at him. The harmonic buzz in his ears, the intoxicating smell in his nose, the mesmerising pale blue-grey eyes he couldn’t pull his own boring brown ones away from. _I-I cant concentrate, I can’t hold myself back anymore._

“Sh-Shino?” he mewled, his whole body filling with erratic electricity.

“Kiba, what’s going on?” he asked, his voice low, trying to mask his uncertainty.

“I can’t. It’s too much, I…” he stumbled, his mind concentrating solely on the silently vibrating form beneath him. _What are those bugs doing? They’re driving me crazy!_

“Kiba?” he whispered, unsure of what to do or how to handle the guy straddling him. All he could do was look up at him and watch as Kiba twitched manically on top of him.

“Urg. Stupid bugs.” he groaned, shaking his head wildly like a dog ridding it’s self of some unknown pest.

“What?” he asked confused and still a little pissed. What did he suddenly have against his insects?

“Always buzzing! They don’t shut up! Just buzz!” he growled, slapping his hands down own Shino’s chest, revelling in the feel of the bugs vibrating excitedly under his touch. _Does Shino even notice how they moved?_

“Buzzing?” he repeated, still confused and now flustered as Kiba’s hands moved around his chest.

“Yes. Buzzing, it’s driving me crazy Shino!” he whined. “It’s all their fault.” he whispered, eyes watery with frustrated tears. _All their fault. Yes that’s it! They buzz all the time, move all the time, I bet they even make that god damn smell!_

“Their fault? Kiba what are you saying?” he didn’t understand at all and concentrating was becoming increasingly difficult as Kiba growled lightly atop of him, still rubbing his hands all over his chest, chasing the bugs under his skin. _Their fault?_ He didn’t get it. He knew his bugs had been erratic lately, but he didn’t understand why that would effect Kiba?

“Shino, make them stop!” he whined, a shudder ripping it’s way through his body as the bugs vibrated under his hands.

“M-make them stop what?!” he stuttered, the feel of Kiba shaking on top of him, heating him up inside.

“THE BUZZING!” he screeched. “I cant think! They wont let me think!” tears began to stream down his face and Shino began to panic. 

Where they hurting him? Were his insects hurting his friend?

“I…” he started, but Kiba continued to babble.

“Please Shino! Please! I cant think! If I cant think then I…” he shook his head vigorously and growled. 

Only it wasn’t his usual growl, Shino could tell. This wasn’t just him being annoyed or even his usual playful growl, this was… he didn’t know what this was, but it sounded dangerous.

“Kiba? Are you ok?” he asked timidly, reaching his hand up to Kiba’s face. Lightly touching his cheek. He was really worried for his friend, he didn’t want to be the cause of any pain. 

Kiba growled at his touch, almost flinching away.

“Are you hurt?” Shino continued, the growl vibrating its way through Kiba and into him. 

It was a deep and dangerous sound, setting Shino’s instincts on edge. Although, he wasn’t quite sure which instincts were suddenly being activated.

There was silence for awhile, as Kiba sat motionlessly above him. Shino was about to ask again when Kiba finally spoke. His voice was dark and hoarse, something Shino had never heard before. 

He shivered in his place as the dark tone wiggled its way into his ears and the threat registered in his mind.

“No, but you will be.” Kiba said, a animalistic smile playing on his lips.

Shino began to shiver uncontrollably. Kiba was scaring him. This whole situation was scaring him. 

It was wrong. 

All wrong.

“Kiba?” he squeaked, as wolf like pupils bore down at him.

“Oh you’ve done it now. You’ve been buzzing around me for far to long bug boy. No more Mr nice wolf.” he smirked darkly.

Shino swallowed hard. _What’s going on?_

Kiba laughed as the boy beneath him wriggled nervously. 

He liked it. 

He liked the way those pale eyes looked at him in fear and anticipation. 

He liked the way those bugs fizzed for him and that intoxicating smell they made just for him. 

Now that the wolf had taken over, now that his animal instincts were at one hundred percent, he could tell. 

He could tell that those bugs had been calling for him, for him to take their master as his own. That the bugs were doing what Shino had always subconsciously wanted to do.

Pheromones. 

From one life form to another, the bugs had been seducing him, calling him out. He’d resisted for so long, but finally he’d snapped and the beast within had come out raging.

“I’m going to make you mine!” he grinned manically, his mouth watering at the thought of taking Shino as his own.

“What?!” Shino squawked, the notion making his cheeks flush and his heart beat frantically. His blood pumped excitedly downwards. _No! Not excitedly! This is scary! This isn’t Kiba!_

Kiba laughed again, the dark sound trickling over Shino like treacle. 

“You’re coming with me!” he hissed, jumping up silently, dragging Shino up along with him and towards the forest.

“K-kiba wait!” he pleaded weakly, his body offering no help and no resistance as he was pulled further and further away from civilisation. What was he doing? Why wasn’t he fighting back? Why weren’t his insects doing anything? Couldn’t they feel his panic, his fear?

“No more waiting _Shino_!” he growled again, his grip around Shino’s wrist tightening. 

Shino shivered as he felt finger nails dig into his skin, _more like claws_ , and stifled a moan at the way Kiba said his name, the sound of it making his lower regions heat up.

Suddenly Kiba stopped and swung Shino around, pinning him roughly against a tree with a low, lusty growl.

Shino let out a grunt as the back of his head hit the bark. 

“K-kiba please…” he tried, but all he got was another growl and another thrust against the tree.

“Don’t resist me Shino, it’ll just hurt more.” he warned with a terrifying smirk. Shino shivered again as animalistic eyes devoured him and sharp white fangs shone at him from behind a deadly smile.

“Kiba stop.” he begged, hoping his friend would see sense, but the only thing it did was make him angry. 

With a wild roar Kiba grabbed him and threw him to ground. Pouncing viciously on top of him, pinning his arms and legs to the damp earth beneath them.

“There’s no stopping Shino!” he hissed in his face. “You can scream and beg me all you want, but we both know you want this too!” he smiled heartlessly down at him. “Don’t lie to yourself precious.” he cooed darkly.

_Precious_? Shino coward away. 

It was true he’d had feelings for Kiba, he’d had the dreams and the lustful wishes, but how did he know? He’d kept it all hidden away, deep inside himself. Like my bugs.

“I-its not true.” he lied, shaking under Kiba’s weight.

Kiba gave a dark chortle. “Yes it is.” a dark and sickly smile formed on his lips as he licked them hungrily. “Animals talk to each other Shino and your bugs have been telling my wolf all your dirty little secrets.”

Shino whimpered as Kiba’s face grew closer. His hot breath searing his skin like fire.

“I tried Shino. I really tried to resist.” he groaned childishly, nuzzling into his neck, making Shino gasp. “I held out as long as I could. I tried so _hard_ not to give in to them.” he inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Shino, the scent made just for him. It made him light headed and he loved it. It was like a drug. “This is all their fault.” he sang, biting down on silky white flesh.

Shino hissed as sharp teeth pierced his skin. 

It hurt. 

Yet, it also felt strangely erotic, like Kiba was marking him, marking him as his property. 

He had to admit that he’d wanted Kiba for a long time, but is this how he wanted it to play out? Is this what he wanted their first time together to be like?

Kiba bit him again, hard.

“Ah!” Shino cried, his fists clenching and his body arching upwards into Kiba. _Yes, this is what I want!_

“Ah! Its all your fault!” Kiba hissed with blood stained lips, loving the feel of Shino quivering under him, his body reaching out to him in painful desire. 

Finally, Kiba couldn’t wait any longer. He needed Shino like he needed to breath. He ground his hips down into Shino’s, both of them whimpering from the friction, their cloths dragging against their sensitive skin.

“Urg, damn it Shino, I need you. I need you so bad.” he huffed desperately. “Your bugs, they’re screaming at me. So loud I can’t think.” 

“I-I… Oh fuck Kiba!” he moaned as Kiba once again forced their hips together.

“I need you so bad it hurts!” he wailed, hips still thrusting back and forth, his bottom lip caught between his sharp teeth, splitting under the pressure. 

Shino had never seen anything more dangerous, more beautiful, more… no, nothing could compare to Kiba in Shino’s mind. Nothing.

“I want you too! I-I…” his breath caught as his cock pulsed under Kiba’s harsh attentions.

“Urg…” Kiba couldn’t take it. 

Shino wanted _him_ too. 

Shino wanted _this_ too.

It wasn’t enough. Nothing was enough.

Kiba took his claws to Shino coat and undershirt. Ripped them open without care or hesitance.

He heard Shino gasp as the cool air hit his upper body but didn’t care. The white taught skin had him transfixed. Pert pink nipples begging to be sucked. Nibbled. Bitten till they bled.

“Urgg…” he lunged down, taking one into his mouth , groaning as his eyes closed in rapture, the little nub _vibrating_ against his lips. _Those fucking bugs! Oh those wonderful bugs!_

“Kiba!” he whimpered as Kiba frantically played with his chest, sucked at his nipples till they hurt, clawed at his stomach now covered in sharp red lines.

He could feel it himself now, how his insects hummed and shook under his skin, driving not only Kiba to distraction but Shino too. Everywhere Kiba touched, clawed, bit, they buzzed with pleasure, sending amazing waves of heat and lust through his body.

“Ah, Kiba please… I’m close.” he huffed, writhing under the half crazed wolf. “I’m gonna…”

“No!” Kiba growled low. “Not yet!” and he bit Shino’s nipple so hard it bled.

“FUCK!” he screamed, his body tense and pulsing with his insects, if it hadn’t hurt so much he would have orgasmed right then and there. “Oh fuck Kiba…” he panted through the pain.

“Not yet!” Kiba growled again, blood staining his lips. He lapped at the wound, loving the way Shino tasted on his tongue, the way the bugs hummed their approval into his mouth.

Shino writhed under him, the bugs reacting to their masters pleasure vibrated even more, he couldn’t help but notice them. 

Under his hands as he marked him as his own.

Under his tongue as it traced its way over Shino’s collar bones.

Under… under his thighs as he straddled him. Making his legs shake and waves of need roll over his lower half.

He needed Shino and he needed him now. He wouldn’t last long and neither would Shino.

Suddenly, as fast as lightening, he moved down and tore Shino’s trousers and underwear away, his claws even tore at the flesh on his legs making Shino hiss and moan, then moved to destroy his own.

Kiba salivated over the sight of Shino’s revealed cock. isn’t wasn’t too long but it was thick and leaking.

And he hoped against hope, that like the rest of Shino’s body the bugs were doing their crazy dance under his skin. _God, what would that feel like inside him?_ That thought made his own cock pulse and dribble onto the boy below him.

“Urgg, I need you, I need you know!” he cried. 

He climbed back up Shino’s body, letting himself rub up against every party of the other that he could. Letting the buzz flow over him.

When his ass was finally lined up against Shino’s dick he almost sobbed. He rubbed his crease against it and it felt like heaven.

“Oh shit kiba!” he croaked desperately, shoving himself upwards, his cock sliding against smooth globes.

He couldn’t believe this was happening, he couldn’t believe that Kiba was going to let him inside. If it had been the other way around, he would have gladly conceded and given himself over, as long as he got to be with him he didn’t care.

Oh, oh but to think this was what Kiba actually wanted, to think… oh he needed…

“Kiba please I can’t…” he pleaded, thrusting up and begging with his body.

“Yes Shino yes!” he growled, rolling his hips down one last time before reaching back, grabbing Shino’s dick, lining it up with his hole and slamming himself down.

They screamed in unison. 

Shino from the tight hot pleasure and Kiba from the pain. 

The pain was so great and so wonderfully good that he couldn’t keep the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

Finally. 

Finally he got what he’d been dreaming of, fantasising of for so so long.

“Fuck!” Shino breathed, his teeth clenched in bliss.

“Please Shino. Please, I can’t…” his legs shook, his whole body suddenly weak with want. “…please.” he begged.

The desperation in his voice made Shino look up. He was shocked to see Kiba’s fight had disappeared and even more shocked to see his face covered in desperate tears, cheeks flushed pink, mouth slack with lust and the pupils blown so wide with arousal that they were almost entirely black.

“Please…” he begged again, icy blue eyes meeting his dark eyes for the first time since he’d pinned him to the floor. “Pleeeas…” he whimpered, managing a tiny thrust against the cock inside him, causing a whole body shudder. “S-s-shino.” he whispered, his eyes rolling back in his head.

A growl rumbled in the air, but this time it came from Shino. Rising up from his insides like a wild untameable beast.

Suddenly, Kiba had his back on the floor and Shino was looming over him, hair wild and eyes as bright as ice in the ocean.

“Fuck Kiba!” he growled again, his hips moving forward sharply on their own.

“YES!” Kiba wailed, hands shooting out and pulling Shino close, claws finding purchase in his back as his hips shot forward over and over making the wolf ninja cry out louder and louder, begging for… “More! Harder Shino please!”

“Kiba fuck! So good Kiba… I-I… oh god…” he pounded his hips as hard and as fast as could, sometimes he’d slip out completely causing Kiba to whimper his disapproval, only cry out in ecstasy as he fucked his way back inside. 

“YES! YES! YES! OH SHINO! YES!” he couldn’t get enough. His insides felt like they were melting, like his whole body lit up every time Shino’s dick hit just the right place inside him and the constant buzz from the bugs inside and out making him feel like he was floating.

“Fuck. So good Kiba so good!” he huffed, his faced pressed against Kiba’s tightly, not an inch of space anywhere between them as he fucked in and out.

“Shinooo…” he whined, his insides clenching, his dick caught in the perfect groove between there bodies, his toes curling as the heat built in his core. 

Just a few more frantic thrusts from Shino, his breath hot in his ear and his fingers clenching at his hips and…

“YESSSS!” Kiba screamed, body coiling in on itself only to snap like a band as he erupted between them, white heat gushing against fevered skin. 

His claws sunk deep and glided through the skin on Shino’s back, claiming, to a hiss of agonised pleasure.

“Oh god!” he whimpered into Kiba’s neck. He thrust once, twice and… “Oh Kibaaaaa!” he shouted, sinking his teeth into slick flash and he pulsed inside, never ending and yet over to soon. 

“Fuck, Kiba I…” he huffed, nuzzling ever closer

“Mmm.” his weakened body and mind finally relaxed. 

For the first time, in what seemed like a long time, the bugs were finally quiet.

***

They lay on the forest floor, Kiba curled happily around a sated Shino.

“How are we gonna explain why I’m covered in blood and have no cloths?” he asked, staring up at the forest’s canopy and the late sun dripping between the leaves.

“We could always say yah got attacked by a wild animal.” Kiba yawned. His body ached and even though today wasn’t what he planned or even thought possible, he didn’t regret it. _Not even a little._

“Well, that’s not far from the truth is it?” he huffed, amused.

“What! Fuck you man!” he screeched, shuffling around so he could face his team mate. “It was all their fault! Stupid buzzy basrtards!” he pointed at his chest like his insects would just bow their heads in shame. “They should be punished!” he exclaimed, biting gently at one the few places left un-abused on Shino’s body.

Shino groaned at the discomfort but smiled.

“To punish them, you’d have to hurt me you know?” he raised an amused brow. Kiba just huffed at him, releasing his skin from between his teeth.

“Fine. I’ll let them off this time. But they better not do it again.” he scowled.

Shino felt his stomach drop.

“Do you… do you regret what happened?” he shifted uneasily.

“What? Hell no!” he smiled up at him, moving so that he could once again curl his body around him. “I really like you Shino, but that doesn’t mean I want yah bugs making me feel like I’ve got a wasp stuck in my brain or making me pop a boner every time your next to me.” he chuckled. “A guy’s gotta have some pride yah know?”

Shino could feel Kiba’s smile against his skin and relaxed. 

“I-I love you Kiba, you know that right?” he whispered.

“I love you too man.” he mumbled, shuffling a little closer. “…and yah stupid bugs too.” he giggled.

He smiled, let his hand comb through Kiba’s messy hair and decided not to worry. Things may have gotten a little out of hand but it turned out ok in the end.

The only thing he had to worry about now, was how he was going to get home, since he was naked and looked like he’d been mauled by a bear.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo thanks for reading! 
> 
> I actually started this fic years and years ago. But just randomly got the urge or muse to finish this sucker.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> xxxxxxx


End file.
